


Wine and Halva

by bunburyahoy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunburyahoy/pseuds/bunburyahoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egypt consoles Turkey after being rejected by Japan for Greece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine and Halva

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a kink meme fill.  
> The characters do not belong to me and I make no profit from this story.
> 
> The title is from a poem by Rumi. :)

Gupta had just served himself a triangle of baklava on a porcelain plate when he heard his front door slam. “Gupta? You here?”

“Of course I'm here.” He reached into his cabinet for another plate, knowing that Sadiq would eat straight from the glass pan if he knew that much of the dessert remained. The tone of Sadiq's voice alerted Gupta to his possible need of comfort food, so he set about filling his ibrik with water and setting it on the stove to heat. The Egyptian had resigned himself, by that point, to be away from his Rumi poetry book for quite some time.

Sadiq slumped down at Gupta's table, still dressed in a red hoodie (despite the relatively nice weather), and hid his head in his crossed arms. Upon smelling the honey and pistachios from the baklava, he sat up a little bit, his nose then unobstructed by the material of his sweatshirt. “How did you know?”

“You have good timing,” Gupta said, his back still to Sadiq as he added coffee to the ibrik and watched it begin to foam. Sadiq sat in silence until Gupta had poured some of the coffee into the delicate porcelain cups and set one on a saucer in front of the Turkish man, near his pastry. “Tell me what's wrong.” As Sadiq took a sip, his eyes said a million things over the rim of his cup. “Herakles and Kiku?”

“How did you guess?” Sadiq curved his hands and let his square fingernails scratch at the woodgrain of the table. Gupta patiently waited for him to continue. “I had been planning our date for weeks and then the brat goes calling Kiku asking for company when 'he's feeling sick'. He's such a spoiled bitch!” The Turkish man's fist met with the table, but Gupta was too fast and had lifted his saucer in time to keep the liquid from spilling over the side.

He wanted, desperately, to tell Sadiq that Kiku had only said yes to a date out of politeness; he would sooner have stabbed himself with his funny eating utensils before denying anything to someone he considered a friend. And Kiku had been friends with Sadiq for many, many years, although their relationship had always been based on a sort of platonic fondness, whereas Kiku and Herakles had built a relationship out of passionate longing. Gupta had been able to see that underlying romance, but Sadiq had had trouble seeing past his own infatuation with the delicate, Japanese man with his funny accent and adorable mannerisms.

Gupta hadn't quite been able to figure out how to tell Sadiq all of that. The Turkish man was too proud to ever back down, to admit that someone could fall in love with someone other than him, or could want to be anywhere but near him at all times. Even after the fall of his empire, Sadiq continued to long for people to surround him; it was simply a part of his nature. Gupta took a sip of his coffee and reached out his hand to the other man.

“I know--” Sadiq paused. “I know that Kiku doesn't like me like he likes Herakles. But that doesn't make any of this less hard.” Gupta nodded, both happy and sad to see that Sadiq knew more about the situation than he seemed to before. “You can't blame me for trying. I get lonely.”

“I know.”

“And I can't just ask people to be with me all of the time. I can't just camp out on Germany's couch for a while, and I can't call you in the middle of the night.” Gupta raised his eyebrows, questioningly. “I was going to—last night—but decided that you probably wouldn't like it. Damn, Gupta, I fuckin'--I feel so--”

“Alone?” The Turkish man looked up at Gupta, and his eyes were full of something which Gupta hadn't seen since 1699 when Hungary had left them. “You can call me, Sadiq. You know that.”

“Yeah, I know. You say that, though, and then you'll be angry at me...” Gupta smiled gently. “I know you don't—you don't miss it. Being occupied and all.”

“I don't,” Gupta said, his shoulders rising slightly, “but I understand how you must feel. I'm still just happy that I exist, every day, after all that's happened. And I'm proud to be in charge of myself, and proud to not need anyone.” He paused. “But you miss it. And I miss you. More than I probably should.” Sadiq's eyes bore into Gupta's bare forehead. “You know how much I love you. And how much you mean to me. I never want you to feel lonely like this.”

Sadiq was quiet but his left hand latched onto Gupta's right and his fingers ghosted over Gupta's dry knuckles. They didn't look at each other for a few minutes, rather they both stared at their hands, both watched their fingers move together.

Sadiq began to open his mouth, but Gupta's raised hand stopped him. “I—I don't think we should talk anymore.” Gupta began to stand up, his hand still holding on to Sadiq. “You aren't a talker.”

“Damn straight,” the bigger man said, coming to his feet. “Where are you going? Gupta?” The other had begun walking away, towards his skinny staircase. Sadiq took one final glance at his empty coffee cup and followed him up.

Once in Gupta's room, Sadiq heard him moving around in the miniature bathroom. The Turk moved towards the bed and picked up a volume of Rumi's poetry which he found lying on top of the embroidered, linen coverlet. “Just set that on the table there. Please don't lose my place.” Sadiq gingerly set the book down again on the sandalwood bedside table, his fingers lingering as he traced the golden, Arabic letters on the cover. Gupta's hand massaged at Sadiq's shoulder from behind.

“I know ya don't want to talk anymore, but there's somethin' that I need to say.” If it hadn't been a serious moment, perhaps one of the most serious in all of Sadiq's long life, he would have laughed at the unconscious tilt of Gupta's head to the left, eyebrows cinched and eyes wide with his curiosity. “Do you—do you remember that note you sent me? Before leaving for England, after the war?”

“Yes.”

“I didn't believe you. I didn't believe you even after you got independence and you told me that you still loved me. I still feel like you—like you pity me or something. That you'll always feel superior to me in emotions, but pretend to still be inferior. That you'll be at my beck and call even though you roll your eyes at me behind my back--” Gupta held up his hand again and gave a quiet little 'hush' noise.

“I don't pretend anything with you. Have I even tried to be something for you that I wasn't?” Sadiq looked down at Gupta, his green-brown eyes forlorn and tired-looking. “We've shared too much to bring it back up now. But I will tell you that, in spite of everything, all of our wars and fighting, I still love you. You made me love you even when I didn't want to. You won't be able to do that to everyone.” The taller man nodded slightly. “And even if someone does fall for you, I will always be here for you. With baklava. And coffee.”

“And Rumi.”

“And Salah Jahin.” Sadiq laughed, his hands coming up to cup Gupta's face.

“And memories of everything good that I ever had.”

“And ever will have.” Gupta reached up and pulled Sadiq into a hug, his chin molding into its usual home against Sadiq's collarbone. The Turk's nose was in his hair, uncovered and smelling like dust and rosewater, the color of an old charcoal fire. Sadiq's grip tightened on the small man as he tried to stem the barrage of memories which struggled back to the surface of his mind: memories of Gupta bent over cooking koushari, Gupta holding a tiny Herakles in his arms, Gupta's face—eyes squeezed shut, mouth gasping from pleasure—when Sadiq's mouth brushed down over his taut stomach, Gupta's warmth in a bed next to Sadiq as they lay next to each other, lovers every night...

“Oh—oh Gupta—I'm so sorry--” The Egyptian's hands wound their way into the fabric of Sadiq's hoodie; they clung to each other and cried. “You are the best thing that I'll ever have. And you've probably been more lonely than me!” Gupta chuckled through a few of his tears.

"I don't mind being alone, Sadiq. But I do miss being a part of a family sometimes." The Turk nodded. “And I miss you.”

“I miss you more,” Sadiq leaned in and gave Gupta a gentle kiss, right on his barely chapped lips. “I miss having you in my bed--” he stole another kiss, this time his tongue darted out to caress at Gupta's bottom lip, tasting a little honey at the corner of his mouth. “Mm, and in my kitchen--” Gupta pulled away and swatted Sadiq on the arm. “Ow! I'm just kidding!” The Turkish man laughed and rubbed his bicep where he had been hit.

“You just ruined a perfectly good moment.” Gupta gave an exasperated sigh.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Hey, come back! Gupta!” Sadiq moved to catch Gupta's arm as the Egyptian began walking away, the sleeves of his linen shirt billowing out as easy hand-holds. “I'm sorry. You know I can't act sweet for more than a minute.”

“Unless no one's watching,” Gupta said, a little tired. He turned back around and put his hands up on Sadiq's chest, feeling the rough and abused cotton of Sadiq's hoodie. “Aren't you hot?”

“Are you insinuating that I should take this off?”

“Not particularly, but the weather has been so mild here lately. I didn't imagine you would need it.”

“'Yes, Sadiq, please, take off your clothes!'” The Turk raised his voice a few octaves in what he must have believed to be a good impersonation of his Egyptian lover. “I suppose I shall just have to oblige you, Gupta. Would you like to sit on the bed and watch the show?” Gupta rolled his eyes, but proceeding to his bed, all whilst shrugging off his shirt and trousers. He slid, effortlessly, under his bedding and raised an expecting eyebrow at Sadiq, who stood staring after the Egyptian who had so easily and quickly undressed before him. “I don't think I've ever seen you get naked so fast before,” Sadiq pulled his sweatshirt over his head along with the t-shirt underneath it.

“You take too long,” was all Gupta said from his place on the bed.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sadiq undid his jeans and slid them off his narrow hips, closely followed by his boxers. He padded over to the bed, climbed under the sheets, and slid his arms around Gupta's torso, feeling the warmth of the smaller man's skin and the coolness of the sheets. “Can we stay in bed all day?”

“Until you get hungry.”

“I'll wait here and you can get me food.” The Egyptian scoffed, but shifted himself further into Sadiq's embrace, their foreheads coming together and noses just barely touching. “I don't ever want to have to get up. I don't want you to ever get up, out of this bed. Stay here.” Gupta gave a small smile.

“If only it were that easy.” They were quiet for a moment, each man breathing deeply. Their knees knocked together, their cold toes touched, and Gupta reached his hand up to entwine his fingers in Sadiq's dark, thick hair. The curls became softer, yet more defined, with each one of Gupta's caresses. He stroked at Sadiq's head, his fingernails scratching gently, massaging the Turk's scalp, until Sadiq was entirely comfortable and nearly asleep. Gupta could feel the other's grip on his waist begin to go slack. “I'll be here when you wake,” Gupta pressed a gentle kiss to Sadiq's forehead and pulled the larger man's head to his chest where the thrum of the Egyptian's heart could further lull him into a deep sleep.

Gupta hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep, his arms still around Sadiq's shoulders, until the bigger man kissed him, both sleepily and sloppily as he was wont to do. “I'm tired of waitin' on ya,” Sadiq mumbled into Gupta's lips, one of which was still clutched gently in Sadiq's teeth.

“You fell asleep first,” Gupta yawned after pushing the Turk away from his face. He found himself blinking the sleep from his eyes while Sadiq's hands began roaming, the calluses of his palms ghosting over Gupta's warm skin and feeling quite pleasant.

“I know,” Sadiq chuckled, his head bent into the crook of Gupta's neck as their bodies lined up. The muscles in Gupta's legs and torso immediately contracted with pleasure when Sadiq's chest, abdomen, and groin connected with his own. The smaller man reached out to his lover, his nails pressing softly into the hard flesh of Sadiq's back. Gupta let out a small noise of pleasure.

Sadiq breathed on Gupta's neck before nipping at the sensitive gap between ear and jaw, which earned him an arched back and a tighter embrace. “Some things never change,” he whispered, breathlessly. The Egyptian, arms still encircling the other, pulled his head up to Sadiq's shoulder where he sucked hard to keep from making more noise as their cocks rubbed together, gaining stiffness with each passing second. Sadiq chuckled and groaned at the same time, his hand sliding its way underneath Gupta's skull to hold his lover at the base of his head.

They laid together like that, Sadiq on top of Gupta, their hands clutching and clawing at each other and mouths nipping and kissing, both harsh and soft, the sensations like winter and summer. “You wanna be on top?”

“No,” Gupta choked out. “Hold me. Just like this.”

“Alright. Can I touch you?” Gupta arched his back.

“Please.” Warm fingers quickly wound themselves around the base of Gupta's cock, squeezing slightly. They loosened, shifted, moved up and down, massaged the tip, and drew out grunts and groans from Gupta, who was normally so quiet. He could feel moisture begin to collect, but if it was from Sadiq or himself, he wasn't sure.

“Tell me what you want,” Sadiq murmured as he shifted back and up.

“You. Oh, Sadiq, I want you. Please.” The Turk moaned and proceeded to grind his pelvis into Gupta's. But it only lasted a moment. Gupta opened his eyes and found that Sadiq was smiling down at him.

“Sorry,” he said, leaning down to kiss Gupta again. “You just looked beautiful. Wish I could look at you all the time...” The smaller man stroked at the curls at the nape of Sadiq's neck and looked up at him with half-lidded eyes.

“That was...kind of sappy.”

“It was meant to be romantic. You know that I've always liked looking at you. You're so small...” Sadiq kissed him again then nuzzled at the side of his face.

Gupta sighed. He wrapped his arms back around Sadiq's broad torso, and felt all of the muscles shift as Sadiq returned the close embrace. For all of the bigger mans' lusty harem master persona, he needed to be held close, to feel wanted and relaxed, and Gupta was never very sure how often he received this form of affection. The Turk curled himself around Gupta, their legs and chests and groins still together, but the sexual friction was replaced by something slightly more raw than Gupta thought possible. He could sense the tensions dissipating off of Sadiq's shoulders, the fear removing itself out from under Gupta's palms where he rubbed at the tanned and taut skin.

“Make love to me?” As Gupta spoke, Sadiq lifted his head and looked at him in confusion. “Please? It's been so long.” The Turk couldn't help but smile, although it was sentimental rather than condescending.

“You don't have to ask, Gupta. I'll give you anything you want. Just say it and it's yours.”

The Egyptian pulled his lover's mouth down to his and his top lip nestled nicely in between Sadiq's. He could feel a hint of stubble as Gupta teased Sadiq's bottom lip, sucking and nibbling, always surprised by how full and soft the Turk's mouth was.

Gupta heard rather than felt Sadiq's left hand go towards the bedside table in search of lubricant. But a moment later, with his tongue still in Gupta's mouth and in danger of being bitten from surprise, Sadiq's slick hand wrapped around his lover's cock again and gave it a quick stroke. Gupta's eyes flew open in response to the intense pleasure.

“Can I--?” Instead of answering, Gupta spread his legs and arched his back. The slick fingers found their way to his backside, where they slid inside uninhibited.

Sadiq practically growled as he replaced his fingers with his cock. Gupta shifted himself, sliding his legs around Sadiq's waist as they moved closer and closer together. The Egyptian felt his cock throb almost painfully when Sadiq nudged against the furthermost of his insides; his right hand latched onto the nape of Sadiq's neck and his left scratched at his love's protruding shoulder blade. “Oh, Sadiq,” he moaned, as quietly as he could manage.

The Turk's big hands had been kneading the soft flesh of Gupta's ass, but the right moved up to press against the taut muscle directly under Gupta's balls, which caused the Egyptian to stiffen and bite his lip. “Lemme hear you, Gupta. That's it. Let it out.” Gupta groaned when Sadiq's hand began to move, maddeningly slow, up and down the length of his cock.

“Faster, Sadiq, please!” Sadiq slowed both his thrusts and strokes down, which caused Gupta's heart to hammer away and the tension of arousal within his groin to build slowly, but steadily. “I can't—I can't—“ If Gupta's eyes had been open, he would have seen the grin on Sadiq's face.

Over the course of the next few minutes, Sadiq—who used all of the self-restraint that he had—built up their tempo. He thrust in deep a few times, shallowly the next, and used his thumb to stroke underneath the head of Gupta's erection, and cupped the smaller man's balls in his rough palm. He never stayed in one place, doing the same thing, for very long. And the teasing was driving Gupta mad.

Using his calves to both bring Sadiq closer and to lift his hips up to meet the thrusts, Gupta tried to take somewhat passive control over their combined movements, but Sadiq let go of his cock in response to move Gupta's legs over his shoulders. “None of that,” the Turk growled. “I want this to last as long as possible.”

Gupta felt the delicious burn of his muscles stretching, his thighs nearly touching his stomach as Sadiq pressed him down into the mattress. His hands now unoccupied and unable to reach Sadiq's back, Gupta settled for stroking himself off, his practiced right hand nimbly sliding up and down with his favorite slight twist of the wrist. Sadiq groaned above him as he watched.

Letting his hands glide down the soft skin of Gupta's thighs, Sadiq caressed the sensitive areas around the Egyptian's groin while he brought himself closer and closer to a climax. He hadn't thought it possible, but the Turk came close to forgetting his own movements and the snap of his hips had slowed completely while he watched Gupta masturbate himself. “Don't stop,” Gupta cried out, his hand beginning to gain tempo and lose finesse—a sure sign that he was close.

Sadiq grabbed at Gupta's hips and slammed himself back inside his lover completely, savoring the scorching body heat around his over-sensitive cock. He could feel Gupta's muscles clench around him, his body contracting with pleasure.

It was only another moment before Gupta came, spilling semen all over his stomach. At the sight, Sadiq growled again and continued thrusting, harder and faster than before, until he, too, came.

Before collapsing, Sadiq gently lowered Gupta's legs back down to the bed and leaned in for a lazy kiss. “Wait here. I'll clean you up.” Gupta smiled, sleepily, and let himself relax. Sadiq rolled off the bed, as carefully as he could, and walked towards the bathroom in search of a towel.

He came back to the bed and saw that Gupta had rolled onto his side. “You're getting your bed all messy,” Sadiq crawled beside him. The Egyptian murmured something into his pillow, causing Sadiq to chuckle. “Hold still. Warm towel.” He brushed the washcloth across Gupta's stomach and groin, and then around his backside. “Are you going to use the restroom?”

“After m' nap,” was the grumbled reply.

“Suit yourself,” Sadiq set the cloth on the bedside table and snuggled in close to Gupta. With his arm dangling loosely over the other's waist, Sadiq whispered: “Love you, Gupta. I hope you never forget that.” The Egyptian grabbed his hand and brought it up to his mouth for a tired, little kiss.

“Love you, too.”


End file.
